The rookie
by russianmusiclover
Summary: The year is 2552 earth is invaded by an ailen alliance know only as the covenant. Follow the rookie allong through his experiences.
1. The opening

**THE OPENING**

The year is 2552. Humanity is at war with the alien alliance known as 'The Covenant.' We are losing. The Covenant have burned our worlds, killing billions in their genocidal campaign. Earth is our last bastion - a carefully guarded secret. But not anymore. A covenant carrier has breached earth's defenses and attacked african mega-city

New Mombasa.

Initial reports confirm major damage and Heavy Civilian Causaulties.

Now Military-Leaders of the

"United Nations Space Command" have prepared their response...

Teams of **highly** **trained** Orbital drop shock Troopers are ready to assault the carrier from navy ships in low orbit. This is a near **suicidal mission** but these troopers are the **best of the best and winning new mombasa could be the most important mission of the war**.


	2. Prepare to Drop

the hologram of New Mombasa and the Prophet of Regret's assault carrier is displayed.

Mickey: "The Navy put up a good fight."

Dutch: "' no shit shirlock Of Course they did. It's Earth."

Romeo: " Better late than never."

Dutch: "How about you show some respect, Romeo?"

Romeo: "Just saying, Dutch - They missed one and this was critical ."

Romeo *points* at the Assault Carrier.

Dutch: "No. They left it for us."

Sirens and lights begin to flare.* Adoorinto the room opens, and

Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck and Captain Veronica Dareenter.

Buck: "You know the music. Time to dance lady's."

The team cannot help but notice the attractive stranger with their commanding officer.

Romeo:(quietly)"Hello, beautiful."

Buck glances at Dare and then looks sternly at the squad.

Buck: "Pods.Now."

The ODSTs grab their gear and start walking to their pods.

Dare: "Replacements?"

Buck: "This many years into the war? Who isn't.

"Dare: "At least they listen."

Buck: "To me. And they're not gonna like what they hear ."

Dare: "Orders are orders."

Buck walks up to Dare.

Buck: "Come on, Veronica! What could be more important than that carrier?"

Dare pokes Buck in the chest.

Dare: "My orders. And, Buck? Call me Captain.I'll pass on that dance. But you can show me where to sit."

Dare brushes past Buck toward the pods. Buck sighs. Cut to the rest of the team, who are gearing up.

Mickey: "Hey, what the hellkind of armorwas she wearing?"

Romeo: "Dunno, Mickey. I wasn't looking at her gear."

( stated with sexual intent )

Dutch examines asilenced M7 SMG.

Romeo: "Pft! Seriously?"Dutch: "Well, gonna be close-quarters."

Romeo grabs an M90 Shotgun then proceeds to offers it to Dutch.

Romeo: "Exactly."

Dutch shoves the shotgun away, glancing over Romeo's shoulder. Romeo turns to see Dare and Buck walk into the scene.

Buck:(to Dare)"Second to last. Right next to mine

."Romeo:(quietly)"Cozy…"

Buck overhears and approaches Romeo.

Romeo: "You gonna tell us her name, Gunny?"

Buck: "Ms.Naval Intelligence. Our new boss."

Mickey:(muttering)"Oh, brother…"

Buck: "So check your mouths, find your chairs…"

Buck takes the shotgun from Romeo's hands, puts it back onto the rack, and angrily shoves a sniper rifle into his hands instead.

Buck: "…and get set for a combat drop!"

Romeo: "What the hell am I supposed to do with this inside a Covenant ship?"

Cut to the Rookie, still asleep next to his pod. Romeo walks to him and hits him with his sniper rifle's butt.

Cut to the Rookie's point of view as he wakes up.

The Rookie: "Ungh!, What the ?

"Romeo: "Wake up, buttercup."

Dutch pushes Romeo away.

Dutch: "Relax, Rookie, he don't mean nothin'. Besides, now's one of those times it pays to be the strong, silent type."

Rookie : " Thanks Dutch, i was not sure how to respond.

Dutch hands an M7S SMG to the Rookie, who attaches it to his pod's weapon rack and positions himself on the seat. The pod's hatch closes, and the platform from which all the pods are hanging descends into the launch bay.

Buck and Dare appear on the pod's viewscreens.

Dare(video COM): "Latest intel reports Covenant troops are massing beneath the carrier.

"Buck(video COM): "They're pulling back? Why?"

The pod's screens flicker with static as the platform comes to a stop.

Dare(video COM): "We're not going to find out way up here."

Buck(video COM):

"Troopers! We're green and very, very mean!"


	3. On The Ground

The rookie's pod malfunctions and crashes into the surface.

The rookie woke up and realised where he was while still in his

drop pod he knew that it would be best to get moving before the covenant kills him.

The Rookie arms the explosive bolts inside the drop pod that will blow the door off.

The rookie now grabs his m7 smg and jumps out of the pod.

Rookie : oof, that landing hurt and im now bleeding.

opti care voice : proper diagnosis or your money back.

Rookie: Well i guess that is a miracle in this hell,

grabs *opti care kit and starts to heal.

Rookie : ah, now that im healed its time to move on with our mission to save New Mombasa.

The rookie battles his way through the darkend city in an attempt to meet up with his odst squad.


End file.
